Apollo and his wondrous life
by Felixy
Summary: Hello, this is Apollo, I'm about to tell you about the perfect life I'm leading, so please off your phones and welcome to my life! A short story of Apollo's arrogant life, and it's OOC, so take note! Phones are not permitted in Mt. Olympus!
1. Apollo

_**Chapter 1: Apollo**_

Hello, I'm Apollo. And yes, I know you're too awestruck by my flawless beauty that you're speechless. First, I'll be polite and introduced myself to you mortals. I am… Wait, I've sense a haiku coming along.

_I am Apollo,  
The hot and handsome Greek God.  
I am so gorgeous._

Here, short and sweet introduction. What? You said something? I'm awesome? Yes, I know that. I AM awesome, and I can't help it. Are you wondering why me, the perfect Greek god, is talking to you? That's a good question! I'm talking to you to tell you the wondrous life I'm leading, so be honored, mortals! I'm going to bring you into the adventure of Apollo's wondrous life. Be glad!

So do you know about my family? First, my father, Zeus, he's the ruler to the heaven and Earth. Next, my mother, Leto, who had went through hard labors just to give birth to me. And lastly, my twin sister, Artemis, who wouldn't stop arguing with me because of the fact that she's jealous that I'm older. That's my perfect family, yeah, right! There's a b- okay, a witch which starts with 'b' who broke my perfect family apart. Yep, she's none other than the goddess of marriage, Hera. Annoying? Yes, she's downright annoying. And not to mention, I have a huge expanded family of many other immortals, minor gods, and mortals.

"Apollo, so you're here. Our lord father is looking for you." Oh, that voice, Hermes!

Oh, look, it's true! The lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed loudly. Great timing, would you want to meet my father? No, yes? How about this? Let's visit my father first. And we'll slowly go with the rest.


	2. Zeus&Artemis

_**Chapter 2: Zeus & Artemis**_

If you look at me, you might be thinking, my dad is as good-looking as I am. But, if you think that way, throw away that thought right now. And don't have too high of an expectation of him. He's, well, highly respectable and scary. Heard of the tragic fate of Phaethon, my son? Yeah, my father killed him, my son, his grandson and I have to turn my daughters into trees thanks to him. Yes, he's heartless, but soft for his kids, sometimes.

Okay, right now, we're reaching his throne soon, so let's just keep our mouth tight shut.

"Father, did you asked for me?" I bowed in front of him.

"Yes, my son, Apollo." My father's voice boomed. Yes, I plucked up my courage and looked up at him. See that? That's my father Zeus. I'm kind of his favorite son, and my twin was his favorite daughter. "Did you bother Artemis's huntress again?" He sighed loudly. Yes, I know he can't stay angry with me for too long. I'm too sweet to be angry at for too long.

Well, yes, Artemis. She's here too? I'm too distracted by the fly on my father's beard to bother about Artemis. Tell him? Hades no! And I kind of pity the fly to land on his grey beard of all places. "Yes, and no, father. They had obviously liked me too much that it would bother them if I had not bothered them."

"Nonsense! Apollo-" Artemis opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Zeus.

"Oh, lil' sister, you're here?" I said that purposely to irritate her.

"I said I am not your lil' sister! We're twins, for Olympus's sake! You did know I'm here, didn't you?" She exclaimed, yeah, we're falling into a mini argument in front of my father which is not an uncommon sight. Twins tend to fight often, don't they? But, happily to tell you, I've always won the argument.

"I'm too occupied with the fly on father's beard to care about you." I smiled and only realized my mistake shortly after when Zeus held up his lightning bolt.

"Father, relax! First, let's have you keeping that lightning bolt away, it's dangerous. Just swipe it away." I defended myself, and the small fly.

"Yes, yes," He said as he kept his lightning bolt away, "This had become such a habit. Twins, you should stop getting into arguments. This had been going on for thousand years, so why can't you twins just act matured for a bit? You guys have already passed your childish age thousands of years ago!"

"Zeus, dear, have you been mortal-ising nowadays?" A shriek entered the room and disturbed my eardrums. Yes, you're correct. It's the witch with a b.

"Great, I've got to take my leave now, twins. Let's just pretend we do not have this conversation, and you did not see me." He smiled cheekily. I bet you have completely no idea that Zeus was this playful. He's going to leave us here, to take care of his jealous woman.


	3. Hera

_**Chapter 3: Hera**_

_Look who we have here,  
a crazy jealous woman,  
Shrieking for my dad._

I muttered that under breath, soft enough to let Artemis hear.

"You know that if she heard that, she's going to throw you out of Olympus." Artemis nagged in her usual nagging tone when I tried to make fun of Hera. But even though she said that, she's smiling secretly.

"My, my, twins. Did you see _my _husband?" Hera walked in and glanced at us with disgust and purposely emphasized on the word, my. Do you have any idea why she, the jealous woman, would forgive the other immortals but not me and Artemis? The answer is very simple, because I'm too clever for her.

Okay, this happened when one day, when I was not yet a thousand year old, I put a 'fart cushion' (It was pretty popular among the immortals) on her throne. And when all immortals, heroes and minor gods came to have a feast on Mt. Olympus, she sat on it and yes, happy new year. The expression on her face was unbelievably funny. Everyone gasped and held in their laughter, including Zeus.

She then started reprimanding me when the feast was over, but I was saved by Zeus, who told her that I'm still young and immature, and that was a minor kid's prank so she had no choice but to forgive me, in front of Zeus.

"My dear stepmother, nope, we did not see him. Probably it was because of that horrible loud stomping of yours that scared him into hiding." Her face red from anger, but she kept her cool.

"Oh, thank you for that compliment, Apollo-"

"You're more than welcome," I smiled so sweetly that she could explode with anger any sooner. And correct, I love that angry expression of hers, because it's funny. I'm a sadist, I enjoyed bullying.

Artemis grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, "I'm sorry, dear stepmother, but we have important things to do so we'll take our leave."

"Yes, more important things than to argue with you. It's a waste of time." I grinned widely, mischievously. When I was dragged, I can hear Hera cursing loudly in the throne room. I told you, she was no match to my intelligence.

"Apollo, you should learn to stop talking back to her. It's not like you didn't know the consequences." Artemis is going to start her rant of respecting that witch.

"It's not like the first time, and please, like she'll dare to do anything to me." I shrugged and rolled my eyes at her.

"I've always known that you're suffering from major stupidity, but I never knew that I had become so bad." She insulted me. But she's wrong, of course, I'm smart, clever. No, wait, I'm more than smart and clever.

"Hey, I've sensed a haiku coming!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. She groaned, "No, no, no, don't you dare start that on me!"

"_I am too clever-"_

"Stop!" She pleaded and covered her ears.

"_So clever that you're jealous,  
of that brain of mine."_

I chuckled, as I looked at that expression of my lil' sis. I know what you're thinking; you're envying me, jealous of me, and respecting me.


	4. Ares&Aphrodite

_**Chapter 4: Ares & Aphrodite**_

"My lady!" Thalia's voice rang in my head. In love with Thalia? No, that's not it. I'm in love with all the women in the world. If I were to settle down and get married, or maybe even to hate love, all the women will cry their hearts out.

A pine tree, you said? Go back and read the third book, Titan Curse and come back to read my life, kid!

"Yes?" Artemis smiled; I swore her face was different a second ago.

I outstretched my hug, waiting for a hug. "My dear SWEETHEART!" Yep, I wanted to provoke that sister of mine. Thalia ran closer and closer to me… and she ran past me. My beauty must be too much for her.

"I've told you, Apollo, _You don't call my huntresses sweetheart!_"A menacing voice came out from Artemis's mouth. The next second when she turned to Thalia, her voice became soft and sweet. "Yes, my dear?" I had to admit, Artemis has been suffering from split personality, and it's very serious. I know that because I'm the god of medicine. And because of that, I'm a doctor, or so I say.

"Deimos and Phobos are scaring the rest of the huntresses!" She complained with fear in her voice.

Great, Phobos and Deimos are the most annoying minor gods that I've ever came across. They're sons of Ares. Annoying people, I say. Just like their father, quite annoying. "Apollo, the quickest way to go to save my huntress, I'll need your help."

"Yes, I know." I'm clever so I knew. I snapped my fingers and there, my chariot/red sports car drove up to myself. I glanced over to Thalia and quickly decided, "This time, I'll do the driving." I winked at Thalia whom I'm prefer sure had blushed. I've told you, I'm irresistible.

"There they are!" Thalia exclaimed and I parked my chariot/red car. "Hands off my huntress!" Artemis yelled at the minor god of fear and god of terror. "And my sweethearts." I smirked.

"Apollo, I've heard you!" I gulped; she's really creepy when things come to her huntresses. I don't understand, what's fun of staying as a vir- okay, maiden? Living without love, and acting like they do not need a man in their lives.

"The twin hunters!" Phobos and Deimos exclaimed loudly and took a step back.

Even though they claim themselves to be the god of fear and terror, they seemed to be more afraid of the gods than the others. Their reaction was plain hilarious when they saw us but yet, they still prefer to put on a brave front which was useless because their trembling legs have already gave them away.

"My lady!" The huntresses heaved a sigh of relief when they saw ME rescuing them. Well, not really, their happy faces turned into a scowl the moment they noticed me. "Lord Apollo," they greeted me obediently though unwillingly.

"Leave my huntresses alone, minor gods, or you'll suffer my wrath." Artemis held up her bow.

"And mine." I held up mine too. Artemis stared at me disapprovingly, but she didn't stop me. I know she needed my help, who says a woman do not need men?

"Now, now, you can keep that bow and arrows away, couldn't you? We do not want any bloodshed battle on Mt. Olympus, do we, step-brother and sister? As much as I love bloodshed, that is still forbidden." A real annoying voice interrupted; a voice I had really detested and loathe.

"My lord Father!" The two minor gods bowed to their father, Ares, the god of war and bloodshed, respectfully.

I made a 'tsk' sound and kept my bow. Artemis kept hers unwillingly but still on battle mode, should they do anything to her huntresses, she definitely would not hesitate and fire one of her silver arrows.

"It doesn't hurt if my sons flirt with your huntresses for a bit, my dear Artemis. It's just a minor fling." He smirked as the flames behind his sunglasses glowed and the menacing scars looked evil.

"They're too ugly to be allowed to flirt." One of the huntresses, Phoebe, muttered softly under her breath to the other huntresses. But her soft comment was heard by Ares, and his two minor son gods, who cried in anger.

"You little brat!" Ares caught her by her arm roughly. No matter how strong Phoebe is; even to win at arm-wrestling with the deceased huntress, Bianca, she is unable to fight off that annoyingly strong Ares.

"Hands off!" Artemis yelled furiously and fired one of her silver arrow accurately at Ares, who changed his target at Artemis.

He came towards the 12-years-old Artemis and caught her by her neck, and that triggered my anger button inside me. As accurately as I could, no effort needed, I fired the same arrow but golden in color and it burst into a ball of fire which hit the huge giant immortal on his arm.

"Nobody messes with my baby sister, _nobody._" Does this sentence sounded familiar to you? Well, I'm not surprised. It's my famous line, other than my haikus, whenever people tried to mess with my little sister. Anyone, other than me, of course!

"Oh, Apollo, that's so sweet of you. But I'll be more than glad if you give me half of that sweetness and forget about that baby sister of yours. You're starting to grow a sister complex." A nostalgic sweetness filled the air, I've known this smell, it's my favorite goddess, the goddess of beauty and love, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite is pretty and gorgeous, but Artemis's better. Why? The answer is very simple, Artemis and I are twins. If she was to be worse looking than Aphrodite, wouldn't that means me too? Like Hades I'll admit that. I am hotter, thus Artemis will be nicer-looking than Aphrodite. Okay, back to the story.

"I am, definitely, better in her in many ways, aren't I?" She frowned as she looked at Artemis from head to toe. Artemis spit at the beauty goddess, "What? I'd rather stay as a maiden, as I am now, to cheat on my husband with an uglier guy." I choked with laughter at that one.

"Sorry, Aphrodite, as much as I hate to admit, your taste in guys are bad." I smirked. Nope, I'm not against Aphrodite, I'm against Ares. Had I not mention? Artemis had a bad impression of Aphrodite, and I guess she had a grudge. Ever since the comment Aphrodite made of Artemis, _the hopeless case, _the two of them had been at each other's throat. "I would have forgiven those sons of yours if they were to look as beautiful as you, but it seemed that they had have gotten more of the ugly traits from their father."

Aphrodite strolled and stood beside me, curling my already-'curlied' hair. When she stood beside me, we're looked a piece of painting with 3 words to represent- beautiful, gorgeous and awesome. The fact that I had not hooked her up yet was because her husband, Hephaestus, was a best mate of mine.

"Apollo, Artemis," Speaking of the devil, Hephaestus sneaked up from behind of Aphrodite, scaring her out of her wits. Yes, though she's openly dating Ares, she and Ares was afraid of the god of blacksmith. "I'll be back, Artemis, do not think that this is over!" Ares left an 'I will be back' speech before leaving.


	5. Hephaestus&Dionysus

_**Chapter 5: Hephaestus & Dionysus**_

I held up my hand in a _wait_ gesture, "A haiku," and everyone, including the huntresses groaned.

_The ugly war god,  
had been getting on my nerve,  
Boy, don't I hate him?_

I had to admit, my haiku skills are getting better…

_I am good at this,  
The Japan poem, haikus,  
I am so clever._

"No, stop!" Artemis cried out loud, weirdly, everyone seemed to thank her for that. I know! It must be because they think they're not worthy of my haikus. Boy, aren't I just too great? "So, are you looking for us?" I asked as we walked to his workshop.

"Yes," He stopped in his tracks and gave me and Artemis a golden and silver quiver, each contained a dozen arrows respectively. "Wow," Artemis muttered in amazement. "It's beautiful." I added on.

Hephaestus crooked a smiled proudly, "Try taking one of the arrows and shoot." I took out one golden colored and shot as far as I could which hit one of the minor gods who ran in circles, yelling because of the fire burning in his pants. "See," He pointed to the quiver with a dozen arrows, there's supposed to be eleven arrows left instead.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, this quiver allowed me to have unlimited arrows in a battle! I happily accepted the gift given by Hephaestus. "Aphrodite does not know that she's living in bliss, with such an awesome husband."

"Shut up!" Artemis slapped me on the head.

"Stop that, I'll lose my brain cells, you idiot!" I yelled, getting, once again, into our argument.

"Like you even have any brain cells to lose." She looked away and folded her arms.

"Yeah, right! You're murdering my brain cells because you're jealous I have more, LITTLE sister." I smirked; the word 'little' always seems to work against Artemis.

"You-!" She's getting angry. I've told you, 'little' never fails me.

Hephaestus laughed softly, "Now, now, twins"

If you happened to read the fourth story, you think that Hephaestus is a grumpy old guy, you're wrong. If you know him well enough, he's really kind. I'm saying that using my status of a friend. And also, he's not that ugly, as least not his heart. He was born with Hera and Hera only. (Now, who says women do not need guys?), and she thinks he's ugly. And yes, as you have heard, she threw him off Mt. Olympus when he's just an infant. That's the reason why he's limping.

Not long after, a strong smell of grapes surrounded us, making me sick. No, don't get me wrong, I do not hate wine, nor the god of wine, Dionysus. Truthfully, I pity him. Well, he was punished for his misdeed and was banished to Earth to take care of Camp Half-Blood, by Zeus. And if you had read the 4th book, one of his two sons died.

Dionysus mumbled some unknown stuffs under his breath, totally oblivious to the surroundings. "Dionysus!" I called out cheekily, though I'm full aware that he's not in a really good mood. "Hey, A… Apillo, Ar… Arteeme, and Haveastud." He smiled as if he got all the names correct.

My name sounded like 'A pillow', Arty's name became 'Art-me', and Hephaestus sounded like 'Have a stud'. But I think I can count that as 'great job'. He used to make our name sounded weird. Like me for Aaron, Artemis is Abby, and the rest, I rather not talk about it. Who exactly is Aaron and Abby?

"I'm Apollo, A-pole-lo!" I run through each syllabus slowly for him to get it. "And Art-ter-me-is and huh-fes-tuhs." I can't help it if I'm the only clever one in Mt. Olympus; it's just in my blood.

"Apollo, Artemis, I have to go already." Hephaestus looked at the watch, which is equivalent to your clock, and stated.

"Yeah, okay, bye! And thank you!" Artemis and I waved him goodbye as we watched him limping back with his shadow casted behind him.

"Poor guy. He's living his life really bitterly. With that kind of mother and that kind of wife."Dionysus spoke. A clap of thunder was heard across Olympus and Dionysus looked bored. "Yes, great, I have to return to that bloody camp to take care of the brats." He muttered.

Dionysus turned and stared at me, "Bye, A… Artemis," He frowned and he turned to faced Artemis, "Bye, Apollo." And he beamed, walking away. Yes, finally, he got the names right, but wrong person.

"Dionysus, you're still confined in that camp?" I questioned. I thought they said a century always pass very fast. In a blink of an eye, it's gone. But maybe not.

"Nah," So it's over? "Of course, you're asking the obvious!" Eh?

I paused, gawking at him. Wait, so is it over or not? "You meant duh?" I pointed out; I'm definitely cleverer than him, even if not the rest. He stared at me like I'm stupid. "I mean Nah, nah means obviously. Are you stupid?" He frowned sickly at me like I'm the stupid one. "I should not waste time with you, I have to go already. Bye-bye!"

Artemis and I stared at each other before bursting out laughing. "Seems like you're not the only one who's stupid." She chuckled softly, but I pretended that she did not make that comment. I'm quite a sinful person, to make my sister and other gods jealous of me.

"Apollo! Artemis!" My other best friend, Hermes arrived.

**{Note: Sorry if my story has many mistakes, I'll try to improve on it.}**


	6. Hermes

_**Chapter 6: Hermes**_

"Hermes," I broke out into smiles.

I've bet you had heard the story of my lyre and the birth of Hermes, hadn't you? I'm not surprised if you did because the fact that I'm awesomely famous is already known to everyone. Well, for those pathetic mortals out there who knew nothing, let me tell you the history of my lyre.

_Once upon a time, _… What? Too fast?

_My cows was stolen,  
a very long time ago,  
and it was Hermes._

What? You still don't get it? I have a question to ask, am I getting smarter, or had the brain of mortals' shrank? I knew it, I'm getting smarter. Okay, let's continue. Years years years ago, I found that my sacred cattle was stolen and I had gotten a bunch of satyrs to help me find the culprit and it was, unfortunately, Hermes. I wanted to punish him, but he was SO cute that I couldn't help but forgive him. He then passed me the lyre he made using MY cattle's intestine and the tortoise he just killed. I reluctantly accepted because he insisted. Oh, aren't I a magnanimous person?

Wait, did you just say you had a different story about that? Well, let's hear about it. (Listening-in-progress.) What?! The legend says that I claimed that Hermes stole my cattle but the mother wouldn't believe me. And Zeus, who witnessed everything, sided with me, and Hermes played a lyre which I, the god of music, fell in love with and in exchange for the stolen cows, I took the lyre and became a master of it. What nonsense! Of course it's… (Pause) not true!

Okay, though he once made a mistake, as magnanimous a person I am, I forgave him and we became good friends. Especially his snakes, Martha and George, are my favourite. Though they can be annoying at times.

Right now, I really pity him. Really, as really! I bet you guys knew about the tragic fate of his son, Luke. Well, at least he made the right choice. Not just his son, I have known that many of my children had also risked their life for Olympus, and I'm grateful to them. They must have inherited my 'hero'-blood. They're so lucky to be able to have me as their father. And, hmm… What's their name again? Micheal Yew and… Well, whatever!

"So, what's up?" I smiled, revealing my bright, charming teeth. (I DO brush my teeth everyday!) He's starting to look better as years passed. And yes, years passed very quickly in Mt. Olympus. Trust me, trying living for centuries, years would matter nothing to you.

"A delivery for Apollo," He beamed.

"You're looking better!" I grinned innocently, which once again was smacked on the head by Artemis again!

"How can you be so oblivious?!" She chided which I HAD NO IDEA WHY! But as normal, I took no notice of her. We chatted happily with Hermes before his 'cell-phone' rang. "Hello, Zeus? Yes, a parcel. For? Okay, I get it. Yes, yes, okay, I'll get it on time, yes, okay. No shouting, okay! I get it! Bye!"

"A personal delivery of Zeus?" Artemis stated the very obvious. (Idiot!)

Hermes nodded, "I'll see you guys later." He bid his farewell and passed me a letter, signed by my 'favourite' uncle - Poseidon.

On the letter it says: "Come now!" with an urgency tone.


	7. Athena

_**Chapter 7: Athena**_

I stopped by Annabeth and Athena, both forming strategies, and Annabeth with her awesome blueprints. Olympus is halfway through complete, and it does look wonderful, compared to before.

"Hey, Athena! And Annabeth." I gave them one of my most CHARMING smiles. "I hope you have plenty of statues of me." Yep, not an inside joke, but somehow. Now, tell me, how can Mt. Olympus survived without seeing me every day? What if I've gotten sick, (Can gods even get sick? Yes.) And the gods, naiads, nymphs all missed me to death; at least they got statues of the wonderful, beautiful me to look at.

Having statues of me is a necessity, in both Mt. Olympus and on Earth. I think in my palace, there must be three very important things, first, mirrors, so I can look at myself for hours, second, statues of me though they are not as hot as the real person, third, last but not least, cameras and photos. I need cameras to take hot photos of me, and photos to let me stare and envy that flawless beauty I possessed.

"Would you stop going on about your statues? We'll put that in mind. Apollo." Athena reprimanded.

I held up my hand in a wait gesture.

"Another haiku?" Athena groaned.

"No, not another haiku." I confessed. Athena is the only one whom I won't say I'm smarter than. Her brain is like a black hole, no matter how much information you put it, it's never full. But her brother Ares, is a complete opposite. His brain is hollow and instead of having a black hole, his is full of holes. What goes in, comes out.

_I am very hot;  
So hot that even I can't stand.  
Oh, god;  
a beautiful lyre by my hand._

"Boy, aren't I just clever?" I praised myself.

"Your poems don't make sense." Annabeth stated, with guts.

"His poems always don't." Artemis added.

"Then why don't you compose a poem?" I frowned.

_A stupid god;  
named Apollo.  
Thinks he's hot;  
but actually he's not._

"By the name of the god of poems, Apollo thinks you're disqualified because of your awful and insulting poem." I announced proudly. "But, wait, are you a STALKER?"

"What?" Artemis flared.

"You're stalking me, I know I'm hot and all that, and you're jealous but you can't kill me. Because of two reasons, first, I'm immortal; secondly, I'm your older…"

"Don't start on that 'older brother' thing again." Artemis grumbled. "It's getting annoying!" But I'm gone already, though she has catch up with me pretty fast.

"I'm following you because I know that you would definitely mess up." She smiled cheekily, and rather annoying.

"Where are you guys going?" Athena asked.

"Poseidon's palace."

Athena grumbled upon Poseidon's name. Both of them are like arch enemies, and they hated each other for centuries. But I'm surprised we can all live under one sky. (Mt. Olympus does not have a roof.)

"We'd better get going." Artemis dragged me along.

Athena went back to her strategies and blueprints which made me think that my poems make more sense. Don't you just agree with me? Yes, I know you do. After all, I'm always right and never wrong. And since I'm the god of prophecies, I can't lie, everyone knows that. But ever since Artemis stole my brain cells, my brain do not work as fast as it do before, THANKS A LOT, LITTLE SISTER! But yes way, my brain cells are just as clever, they know that they need to reproduce more for me. Clever brain cells of mine.


	8. Poseidon&Hestia

_**Chapter 8: Poseidon&Hestia**_

"Hello, Poseidon! What's up!?" I greeted that uncle of mine when I reached his underwater palace.

For the third time of the day, Artemis slapped my forehead. "Be polite!" She bowed, bringing my head down along with her.

"No, no, no, it's okay." Poseidon dismissed us.

Polite? That word doesn't work on me, since it is Poseidon. We're good friends, did slavery work together, and punished an ungrateful idiot together. "Do you feel something different about the sea, twins?"

"Umm, it was a nicer palace than before?"

"No, dummy!" Artemis yelled, "The palace is colder than before." After that sentence, she added, "I'm so ashamed to have a twin brother like you." I glared daggers at her.

"Yes, you're very observant, Artemis." Poseidon complimented. "The weather has been very weird nowadays, the sea have also been affected."

"The face that I can't sense it is because I'm hot, thus the cold doesn't affect me." I beamed with pride. "So? You want us to go and find Hestia, don't you?"

"Clever."

"Of course, so who do you think I am?" I smiled. "I don't mind, since I'm going down to check on Rachel. Artemis got nothing on, so she's going back to Olympus. Okay, end of story, I'm going." With saying, I left. But Artemis caught me by my collar.

"No, no, no," Artemis grinned evilly, "Who says I have nothing to do? I can bring Thalia down, and look after my pathetic brother."

Poseidon chuckled, "I'll leave it to you twins then." He smiled and disappeared into the deep sea.

"Oh, damn," I cursed.

I knew it; Artemis must be too attracted to my hotness to resist me, that's why she must follow her beloved brother. "Don't think stupid things that you're too hot that I cannot resist." Artemis grumbled as she walked, dragging me along.

"I am not," I joked. "So… Off we go! ~"

It took us less than 10 minutes to get down to Earth in my amazingly fast car/chariot. Thalia got off the chariot excitedly, "Percy!" she yelled as soon she saw our main character.

The guy smiled, "Thalia!" Both of them gave a bear hug and went off to chat by themselves. I strolled down the camp, and many other half-bloods were staring at me, including my sons and daughters. Well, you can't blame me for being handsome. It's natural that I'm hot.

I caught unnoticed Hestia at the side again, slowly I walked over. "My lady, Hestia." I bowed respectfully.

"Oh, Apollo, what brings you and your sister here?" The lady asked kindly.

"Lord Poseidon's underwater palace is getting cold and we would need some of your hearth to warm his palace up." Artemis bowed beside me. I rolled my eyes as Artemis nudged me.

"Oh, the weather nowadays is getting weird. Okay, I get it. But first, I need Hades to return me my hearth too. It seems that the Underworld is having problems with their temperature too." Hestia shook her head lightly. "Why don't you get the hearth back from Hades and bring it to Poseidon?"

"Yes, my lady."

I stood up, brushed the dead leaves off my perfect handsome attire, it's not like the dead leaves can do any damage to my hotness. I can't believe how awesome I am.

"Lord Apollo!" A familiar voice called out.

"Rachel, my sweet oracle, how's things coming along?" I strolled towards my oracle, like me, she's awesome but not as awesome as I am.

"It was okay."

I chuckled softly, "Good then." I chatted with her for a while before the centaur came over, "Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis."

"Oh, hey, Chiron," I shouted cheerfully, "You're handling the camp well."

Chiron smiled at me. Artemis gave me a hard slap on my back. "Offt!" I choked a weird sound, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I will if I can, Apollo. We have things to do." Artemis chided. On Earth, she looked twelve so it felt like a 12 years old girl is reprimanding a 15 year old brother.

"After stealing three of my brain cells-"

"That is, if you have any."

"You're still not happy, and now you're after my back cells?!"

Rachel choked a laugh, I stared at her until she returned my gaze and stopped, "I'm sorry, Lord Apollo, but there's no such things as a back cell."

"I know!" I snapped, "I was just joking."

"As in you really know, the next second you'll say I steal your leg cells, so now let's get moving, dummy!" As she stated, she stomped onto my foot hardly.

"Ouch!" I yelled and hopped on one foot. "Party pooper." I mumbled. "Bye, Rachel, bye Chiron. And say bye to Percy for me!"

Artemis is sooooooooo annoying! "A sentence poem!" I remembered, "Tell him this: Apollo and annoying little sister came to visit!"

"Oh shut up." And now we're heading towards the Underworld, Aw, man. I'm afraid my hotness will be too much for them to endure…

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I'm running out of ideas and I'm working on a lot other stories, not to mention I have school! So now, let me present you chapter 8, wait, it ended! Oh damn, give me some time, I'll start working on chapter 9 ASAP! Enjoy!! :D :D Sorry if it's damn OOC!**


	9. HadesPersephone&Demeter

_**Chapter 9: Hades;Persephone&Demeter**_

Did I mention that the Underworld was one of the places I hate the most? Well, let me tell you now, I really hate the Underworld. I hate the fact that it's hotter than me, because even though I'm hot, I can feel the heat.

"Grrr…" Cerberus growled fiercely at me, I jumped a step back.

Artemis pulled me backwards, and I hid behind her. You're wrong if you think Artemis is protecting me, I'm just kind and generous to let her display her talent of taming animals. "You suck."

"Yes, I know, I used to suck milk bottles like you." I grinned cheekily.

Artemis rolled her eyes and shrugged, she squat down and tried soothing the super agitated hellhound. "Here, Cerberus, sit dog, be a good dog." In Artemis's hands was a shiny silver ball with golden lines.

"A ball?"

"To tame Cerberus." Artemis handled it rather calmly.

I nodded my handsome head and stared gorgeously. Artemis gave the hellhound the ball and pass through it easily. She gestured for hot me to go over quietly, thus I heed her advice by walking quietly and beautifully. "Grr…" Cerberus growled as I walked over. It must be jealous of my flawless beauty.

I shifted nervously while walking over. Charon was still on the boat. "Bring us to Lord Hades." Artemis commanded. It was quite different from Artemis who would usually add a 'please' at the back. Charon refused to look up to us throughout the whole journey, he must have recognised our wonderful voice.

"Ahhh, I'm expecting you twins, to get back the hearth, aren't you?" Hades' voice rang in my ears over the river Styx.

"Yes, Lord Hades," Artemis and I bowed down at the same time. Hades is one of the Big Three that I would never ever want to offend, or disrespect.

"Oh, my, if that isn't Apollo," A familiar voice filled the cold air in the Underworld, "The friends of my crops. And Artemis, yes, I see, you do NEED to eat more cereals, you're awfully petite for my eyes."

"Mom!" Persephone entered the scene, "Your 'cereal' talk ends here."

I grinned secretly, "Lady Persephone, Lady Demeter." I shivered in the coldness, yes, I know I'm really hot, and can't feel any cold, but the area in the Underworld is unusually cold. With all the souls 'running' around, dying for awesome attention.

"Here, here, here." Demeter comes closer to us, handing us a bowl of cereal each.

Artemis smiled nervously, as if holding in her laughter. "Thank you, Demeter."

Artemis pinched my arm, "Lady!" She whispered.

I glared at her, I pity myself for having such a brother-abusing sister. "Apollo, please entertain me with some haiku saying. Humorous ones."

_Lady Demeter,  
Is so in love with cereals,  
I feel so honoured._

"Nice," She clapped, "Nice."

Demeter was the only one who really understands the art of MY haikus. "Thank you, my lady." Artemis gave me a '_whatever' _look, I smiled mischievously.

"Now, my lord. The hearth." Artemis sighed.

"Oh yes," Hades rolled his eyes. "It's returned back to Poseidon." He looked guiltily away from us.

"WHAT?!" I think my lovely voice has echoed throughout the Underworld. What a waste! "Oh, Apollo, that voice was awesome!" Demeter beamed, with pride. Artemis grinned nervously and took her leave. I stared after her, "We shall take our leave, lord, and ladies." I gave them a wink.


	10. Last chapter

_**Chapter 10:END OF STORY.**_

Persephone stopped me, "You'll need this." She handed me two pearls, which was suppose to be rare. "Thank you," I gave my most magnificent smile, "Please enjoy your night."

"My, my, it's already that time of the year." Demeter stared at the watch that never exist on her slender wrist, "Hades, I believe in our contract that now, Persephone is to return home with me. She is to return home with me to enjoy the wonderful bowl of cereal, the amazingly bowl, full of delicious smelling and looking cereals. Apollo."

The mention of my name made my heart skipped a beat, I understood exactly what she meant.

"_A bowl of cereals,  
are waiting for you at home,  
come home, my daughter."_

I grinned proudly at my newly-made haiku, well, I believe haikus are more of my style. _"Cereals and friends are waiting for you at home._ Freshly 'baked' from the oven of brains, and now, I present you a one sentence poem."

It was quite a magnificent poem, Demeter clapped enthusiastically. "Good, bravo!"

Hades, I supposed, glared at me. It must be my hotness rubbing off on him. "Yes mother, Persephone will be returned to you. FOR A WHILE." He grumbled and returned back to his throne of the Underworld. It must have been lonely for him, I have no idea what 'lonely' is since I've always have women around me, and that is not surprising. But well, I UNDERSTAND THAT BEING LONELY SUCKS!

"C'mon, my beloved daughter Persephone, the one that I search high and low (though not low enough) for, let's go home! I'm craving for cereals, cereals, cereals and more cereals."

"Mom," Persephone voiced, "Mom, I get it, let's go home, but that's only a total of 3 pearls. I've given Apollo two, and left with only one."

"It's okay, it's part of my policy never to leave girls in lurch, they need help, I'll cross the Sun to help them, and I will not burn up." I handed them one pearl.

"But…"

"It's okay, there's still one pearl." I grinned.

She nodded sadly, but grateful and threw the pearls on the ground, both Demeter and Persephone crushed it, "Cereals, don't be sad, mommy and sissy is coming back!"

"Sissy-!?" Before Persephone can finish her sentence, they disappeared.

"Now's my turn, huh?" I smiled one last time for Hades, I can't stay here any longer. I'm going crazy soon, this is Underworld! A place so not suitable for the fascinating, amazing, wondrous, handsome, perfect, hot, handsome me. Wait, have I used handsome twice? But it's true, my mathematics equation : Hot + Awesome + Nice + Dazzling + Sexy + Oracle + Magnificent + Elegant = HANDSOME APOLLO! Ever heard of this formula? No, well, it's the clever me who come up with this.

"So, Lord Hades, I shall take my leave," I bowed respectfully. With that, I immediately crushed the pearl on the ground.

Hades looked at me with a face full of shock, "Bye, Lord Hades, I'll come and visit." I hope he doesn't miss me nor Persephone too much.

"-mis!" Huh, wait? I can't hear him. His voice is fading.

The word struck me clearer the second time, "Artemis!" The moment I heard the word, I'm already back at Mt. Olympus. "Oh god, I left my twin at the Underworld." I punched my fist against my wide palm, I thought for a moment, and strolled off, she's old enough to know how to come back home.

As I took a step further, I heard Artemis, "A." I took another step, "POL." I took my last step, "LO!" She yelled, I turned to sneak a quick glance and noticed my sister was all messed up. "Nice disguise, Artemis, that way, no one will recognise you." I joked and sprinted back to my palace.

"APOLLO! STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU'RE SO GOING TO DIE!"

"I can't die, I'm an immortal!" I winked.

I quickly shut myself in my palace, and heaved a sigh of relief, but I forgot that I have forgotten to close the windows. "Knock knock," I froze and turned to the window next to my palace grand door, I smiled weakly, "Next time," She jumped up the window still, "Remember to close the windows if you're being chased!" She strode closer to me.

"Lil' sis, relax, loosen up!" She gave me an evil smile.

And what happen next is going to be a secret, because it's too violent for you little kids. Well, this is the end of my wondrous life, I've hoped you've enjoyed the visiting of ALL the gods, and my grand haikus, and of course, feel honoured because you can boast that you've toured around with me, APOLLO!

"APOLLO, get your ass back here and study!" Artemis's voice rang through the whole palace.

Oh god, yes, I guess you've guessed, my punishment is a study period with Artemis not to leave your twin in the Underworld! So kids, better heed that advice, or Artemis will be on your heels!

**{A/N: I am seriously grateful to those who reviewed. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, well, this series ends here, I seriously hope you've enjoy it!}**


	11. Sequel part 1 Remade

_**Sequel-of-series part 1:**_

Hello, mortals, I'm back by popular demand. So, how's your life? Mine is perfectly awesome, except… well, a small argument between Artemis and me. Apparently, her smart-ass huntress "borrowed" my lyre without my permission, and lost it, how awesome?

"SMART ASS?" Artemis shrieked, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SMART-ASS?"

Look, how annoying, her and her non-stop nagging. Truthfully, if it wasn't for her huntress…

"APOLLO! THAT'S ENOUGH, JUST SHUT UP, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Well, I'm just too good of a person to actually argue with her, but there're times where she went overboard and got real annoying. However, I shall be a kind gentleman and ignore her. Arguing isn't good, arguing isn't good.

"APOLLO, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CANNOT HEAR ME!"

"OH, SHUT UP, ARTEMIS!" Well, I… flared up. I could not take it anymore.

And, haha! She flinched. Well, I believe she can't help it, since me, the awesome Greek God of Apollo flared up and scolded her, that had never happen before. For the really awesome me to flare up, I have to admit that she's something.

"You…" her voice quivered, she is, after all, not used to having me shouting at her, "yelled at me…"

"OF COURSE! YOU EXPECT ME TO GO 'Aww, Artemis, it's okay, it's alright, after all, we're twins. Even though you does not seems to be happy with just stealing my brain cells and that your dear sweetheart huntress have to go steal my lyre, I don't mind.' RIGHT AFTER YOUR STUPID…"

"They're not stupid…" She muttered.

"SMART-ASS HUNTRESS…"

"You just called them stupid…"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND LET ME CONTINUE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! FIRST YOU CALL THEM STUPID, NOW YOU CALL THEM SMART-ASS!" Her voice raised.

"DIDN'T YOU TEACH YOUR HUNTRESSES MANNERS! NOT TO TAKE OTHERS THINGS WITHOUT PERMISSION!" I raised my voice too.

"WHOEVER IS MAKING THAT RUCKUS SHOULD STOP!" Zeus's voice bellowed loudly through the hall.

Artemis and I stayed silent and glared intently at each other. Zeus frowned when he saw both of us, well, because my hotness is blinding him. However, that can't be helped, it's not my fault, but my beauty.

"So, what's wrong again, twins?" His voice softened. "Not another fight? You two are twins, and you should get along!"

"NO," Artemis and I chorused in unison, "I DO NOT WANT TO GET ALONG WITH…"

"HER!" I yelled.

"HIM!" she yelled.

"So," Zeus sighed loudly, "What happened?"

"Artemis's huntress…!" I argued.

"Apollo scolded…!" She interrupted.

"stole my…!"

"My huntress…!" We glared at each other again.

"lyre, and misplaced…!"

"And he also scolded…!"

"it at god-knows-where…!"

"things that don't make sense…!"

"and Artemis, she expected me…!"

"And he yelled..!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

"NO, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS INTERRUPTING ME!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"**ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU, STOP YOUR STUPID CHILDISH ARGUMENT AND SPEAK ONE AT A TIME, YOU'RE HURTING MY HEAD!" **Zeus thundered so loudly that the entire place shook.

That really shut us up. After all, even the awesome I would not want to infuriate the Great God, Zeus. We would never know what is going to happen to us if we infuriated him. I explained the entire details to him, not leaving out one single point like how Artemis hic-cupped when she scolded me, or how I sneak a peek of the handsome me in the mirror.

Artemis, on the other hand, made hers short and sweet, "Apollo scolded and accused my huntress."

Zeus trembled. He must be too awestruck by my explanation that he is speechless. Oh dear, just how awesome can I be? "Just… from this…" I heard Zeus mumbled deeply.

"**JUST FROM THIS STUPID THING, YOU TWO ARGUED UNTIL THE DEPTH OF UNDERWORLD CAN HEAR YOU, AND OBSTRUCT THE PEACE OF OLYMPUS?" **His body trembled with fury, and Artemis's and my body shivered with fear. **"YOU TWINS SHALL RECEIVED A DIVINE PUNISHMENT FROM ME! YOU WILL BE BANISHED DOWN TO MORTAL WORLD FOR A DAY, BOTH OF YOU. ANY ARGUMENT FROM YOU TWO WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER DAY STAY THERE. POWERLESS."**

Oops, we have officially angered him, badly! This time, not even the beautiful white lies I can come out with can save me. This is a total disaster that will not end up and perfect like my beauty… oh, just what have I gotten myself into?

**{A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I'm sort of busy with the examinations and school camping. Anyway, I thought that Apollo had lost his arrogant touch in the sequel and decided to re-edit the entire thing. Hope you like it and hope that you wouldn't mind! And enjoy.}**


	12. Sequel Part 2 Remade

_**Sequel-of-the-series Part 2:**_

So, right here, I'm at the Mortal's World. Aside from Camp Half-blood, it's been a long time since I last stepped on this World. The traces left by the Typhon is long gone, but my hotness will never leave. Very unfortunately, Artemis is standing beside me, no more 12 years old kid, she is now female replica of the hot me. Oh, how very insulting.

And, I know because of that beauty of mine, many of you can't help but want to wave at me when you spot me in the streets. I will not blame you, instead, I will let you wave. You must be thinking, how are you going to see me? Well, I am distinctively easy to recognize. Others may have blonde hair like me, but mine will be exceptionally shiny, others may have the same blue eyes, but mine is exceptionally alluring. In other words, I will stand out from the crowd, because I have a godly beauty.

"Apollo," Artemis whispered, her words were barely audible, "This is Elizabeth Kate, we'll be in her care for a day…" She pointed to a petit, klutz-looking girl. I do not need to give a prophecy to know who she is. The thief to my lyre.

"So, this is the stupid, smart-!" I muttered. But Artemis heard it, well, unlike her, I have a nice loud and clear voice. How very wonderful.

"NO MORE OF YOUR UNWANTED COMMENTS, APOLLO!" She yelled.

"NO WONDER YOUR HUNTRESS ARE ALL OF NO MANNERS, THEIR LADY DON'T EVEN KNOW THE BASIC COURTESY OF 'NOT-INTERRUPTING-WHILE-OTHERS-ARE-SPEAKING'!" I yelled back.

A small smoke appeared out of nowhere and went 'poof' in my face. It must have exploded because he could not stand the heat of my hotness. Alas, I was wrong, very wrong.

"**I HAD WARNED YOU TWINS, THAT ANOTHER FIGHT WILL EARN YOU ANOTHER DAY STAY THERE. AND THAT MEANS, YOU TWO ARE ONLY GOING TO COME HOME, TWO DAYS LATER, YOU HEAR ME?" **Zeus's voice shrieked at the place where the smoke went 'poof'.

My hair was messed up, because the loudness of Zeus's voice has sent my hair flying backward, and I could even smell his breath. Trust me, you would not want to smell it.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, APOLLO, YOU AND YOUR UNWANTED COMMENTS…" Artemis pointed at me.

"LIKE YOU'RE FAULT-LESS, ARTEMIS. IF YOU HADN'T YELL, NOTHING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"**JUST ANOTHER DAY!" **Zeus is definitely enjoying this despite his loud bellowing.

"Lady Artemis…" Elizabeth tried to stop Artemis. "Lord…" I gave her a glare that could have blind her with my shiny hair and alluring eyes, "Apollo…" She whimpered. "Stop… Stop it…"

Artemis noticed the glare, "APOLLO, YOU DON'T GLARE AT MY HUNTRESS LIKE THAT, EVEN IF THEY DID DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

I shrugged. I don't want to stay on Earth another day. No, do not get me wrong, mortals. It is not that I don't want to stay here, this place just does not suit me because I'm too awesome. But it seems like staying silent is not the solution to everything because it the end, we still earned another day.

"Stop yelling, Artemis, you're not helping!" I whispered.

I, the smartest one of all, can sense Artemis's strong urge to fight back and kill me, however, she bore with it. Instead of yelling, she whispered back, "That's because you're ignoring me!"

However, Zeus's ears are ultra-sensitive, he heard our whispers and decided to 'reward' us with a total of a week stay here on the MW. What, is MW you say? Mortal World, of course! I may be old, but not that old. I still know the _MSN slang_ you mortals used. Well, I chatted on MSN too. Olympus have the best Internet connection of all place. That is thanks to Hephaestus, who practically begged Zeus for an Internet connection. The God of blacksmith and technology doesn't know and have Internet, the greatest technology invention of all? What a joke!

"Mom," Elizabeth's voice trembled slightly, "these are the Olympians, Lady Artemis, and… L… Lord… A..Apollo." Her hands were trembling in great fright, which I probably could understand why. Her fear of my anger have terrorized her badly, and that is great. A thief should have been afraid of the Great Lord of Sun.

Artemis gave me the glare of daggers that could have kill a mortal, but not a god like me, who have the extraordinary looks that would charmed everyone, and make them fall in love with me without me showing off my godly powers. Once again, the awesome magnanimous person I am, I ignored her glares like it was nothing, and it's the truth.

"Oh, dear, what brought the Great divine twins to pay us a visit?" Her mother looked surprised, but not that surprised, it was as if she could already predict our arrival but not known to the time.

A sweet aroma came from the small cottage of the klutz, and I sniff at it. Of course, in a _glam_ way. Elizabeth's mother exclaimed in a way that took me in surprise, "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten about my manners, come on in, my lady and my lord."

"Call me Artemis will do, and him," Artemis pointed at me with her thumb, "Apollo."

I ignored Artemis's rudeness and enter the house. The house is considerably small but I still fit in. they are actually quite lucky that I did not burn their house down with my hotness. There was a bald guy sitting at a round… chair? Wait, or is that a table? Oh my, that is very small compared to the table at my Sun Palace.

I know I did not do much description on the mortals, I thought that you people should just focus on my beauty. However, the cupcakes on the table look delicious. Let me clarify something, we immortals do not need any food except for ambrosia and nectar, however, that does not mean we do not eat.

I sat around the chair… no, table and took a cupcake unknowingly. It looks too nice to resist and I decided to give in to temptation, this cupcake is so similar to me. The icing and appearance are beautiful and very alluring and tempting, while the inside is delicious and nice. Doesn't that sound exactly like me?

Elizabeth's mother smiled sweetly at Artemis, "Thank you, Lady Artemis, for taking that klutz daughter of mine as your huntress." Elizabeth blushed.

Indeed a klutz, but I kept my comments to myself lest another day here, in the MW. "No, no, your daughter will make a wonderful huntress…"

"Yeah, right." I mumbled, a little too loudly. That's the voice of mine, too loud when I need it soft.

"Apollo!" I kept my mouth shut.

"No, Lady Artemis," The father spoke, "Lord Apollo is right, Beth does not seem to always remember where she always left her things. That is why I never let her guard important things. We were so lucky for you to take her as a huntress. Hopefully, she does not misplace any of the Olympian's valuable items…"

I choked on my tea. Artemis glared at me. I believed that the mother and father have already realized. Oops, have I made it too obvious? Or was it that they put all of their attention on me, and noticed every little movement I made?

"Beth," The father spoke sternly, "what have you misplaced this time?"

The petite girl shook with fear, of me and her parents. "A…" She paused, and stuttered, "Apollo's lyre."

The words almost killed her parents, her mother went towards her and gave her a tight slap across her face, "IMPUDENCE, ELIZABETH KATE, HOW DARE YOU?" Artemis gave me a 'it's-all-your-fault' look, as if I was not feeling guilty enough. What is this? Me? Feeling guilty? You're shock? Oh dear, I am not that heartless! I looked heartless but I'm a kind person inside. "YOU DO KNOW THAT THE LYRE IS ACTUALLY THE SYMBOL OF APOLLO, DON'T YOU? LOSING IT, ELIZABETH, YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"

I had it, "No!" I exclaimed and paused, did I just say no? as if finally noticing our presence, the mother shut it, the father's face was still as grim. If I were to look as grim, I believe my face will be as hot, aren't you just jealous of my beauty?

The parents bowed in front of me, "I'm apologizing for the scene we'e created before your very eyes, my lord, however, that girl needs to be punished! Yet, she is still our daughter, I hope that my lord, you, will be magnanimous enough and forgive our daughter for the sins she have committed."

And, for the first time of my entire life, I was stunned speechless. "Stand… up." I said slowly, and it sounded like a command. They stood up immediately. "I'll forgive her, on your behalf, and on the account that she's my twin's huntress. However, that's not the reason why we are here."

They were silent, by my magnanimous sentence. "Thank you, my Lord."

"We were punished by Zeus for a childish behavior." Artemis looked away as if it was a disgrace, which it was. The parents stopped interrogating us and served us with the food. Artemis sat beside me, "On my account? What a funny joke, Apollo," She whispered very softly, "we ended up here because you wanted to quarrel with me."

"Shut it," I smiled, and whispered through gritted teeth.

"Lord Apollo, do you seriously not need us to punish our daughter?" They seems so desperate to want to punish their daughter, maybe they just wanted to shove the basic manners into the pea brain their klutz of their daughter, and I do not totally disagree with that fact. (-smile-)

Because of the awesomely smart brain I possessed, I thought of a revenge plan that not only will save that Elizabeth girl, it'll pay Artemis back for her awesome 'debt'. "Oh, it's okay. I will leave the punishment to my sister since Elizabeth Kate is in her care now. I believe my sister will know how to handle her." I winked at Artemis who glared furiously at me, as if she would explode anytime. She is just too jealous of my awesome beauty.

"Oh yes, please do, Lady Artemis!" The father's face light up in delight. Are they sadistic? "Punish her as harshly as possible, if not, she will never learn, that idiot."

"Oh, I will, Mr. and Mrs. Kate, worry not…" Her voice sounded uncertain. Well, she must be in a dilemma. She hated punishing huntress, however, she knew that if she was to let Kate's parents punish her, Kate would be in a much more worse state than this.

"Yes, indeed, worry not. I will make sure my sister takes really good care of Kate, Mother Kate." I gave her my charming smile, for my lyre, I will do anything, sister. I could sense my sexy lips curling up into a smirk. Oh, just very awesome, I am. Maybe this trip to Earth will not be boring as I thought.

**{A/N: I feel that Apollo's arrogant-ness and sadistic-ness level have gone up. Hmm, enjoy! R&R, tell me your opinions!}**


	13. Sequel Part 3 Remade

_**Sequel-of-the-series part 3: **_

I stretched my well-built body early in the morning. Yesterday, the day ended rather fast. The Kate family was rather kind to let us stay in Kate's room, but Artemis and I have to squeeze in that really cramp room just because we are twins. The parents did apologize for their poor hospitality and I forgave them, because I am a magnanimous person. I sat up, my wonderfully shaped back aching badly. I wonder if the reason was that I slept on the floor, thanks to Artemis who is SO kind and let me sleep on the floor because she is a woman. I have to admit, I am an awesome brother who is very awesome. Only Artemis does not know how to appreciate me. How unfortunate.

I stood up, and decided to look into the mirror and stared at the beautiful me, I have to resist the very tempting temptation to kick Artemis's bedside leg. However, I've decided to save myself the trouble and protect my leg from harm.

I walked into toilet, the first thing I saw made me scream out loud, I mean, REALLY LOUD! Everyone in the house, including Artemis ran to the toilet to see what happened to their wonderful God of Sun, the hottest of the hot.

"What happened, Apollo?" Artemis asked sleepily.

I turned and stared at her, her eyes widened as her gaze never left my wonderfully face. I felt my eyes burning, wondering if a fire got into my eyes. "I've got a disease, Artemis, I'm dying! My eyes are burning and that pinkish-red huge thing is on my nose…"

"Apollo!" Artemis freaked out.

"Lord Apollo?" I could hear Mother Kate coming over. "What happened…?" She saw my disease, "Good gracious, Lord Apollo, you have grown a pimple! And why are you crying?"

Crying? The burning sensation in the eye is crying? Ridiculous, how could an immortal cry? NO! I HAVE FALL SICK! I HAVE FALL SICKKKK! "What a pimple?"

Mother Kate looked as if she could not believe that I do not know what a pimple is, "It is a small, usually inflammatory swelling or elevation of the skin; papule or pustule."

"Am I sick?" Oh damn, mourn for me, mortals. Your wonderfully hot god of Sun is dying, he have contacted with this disease called a pimple and he actually cried. How many of you actually witnessed this scene before? Oh no, bye Zeus, bye Artemis, I hate you but bye Hera. I'm finding Hades. He's going to welcome me soon.

"Don't worry, Lord Apollo, it's nothing much, it will be gone in a few days."

"I am not going to die?"

"Oh, no, of course not. That pimple will not kill."

Oh, lucky. I looked into the mirror. "I HAVE GOT A PIMPLE!" I suddenly shouted, that loud voice scared the living hell out of Mother Kate and Artemis. "IT IS RUINING MY BEAUTY, MY FACE! TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAYYYY!"

Artemis burst into laughter. "Oh, oh my, Apollo…" she laughed, "stop making me laugh, oh my god, you're so awesome!"

"Shut it, lil' sis! My beauty is in danger here and there you are, laughing." I gnarled. My beauty, no, my beauty! What happened to that godly beauty, the immortal beauty. I got too upset and shut myself in the bathroom, staring at the very truthful mirror, touching the thing the mortals called pimple. It hurts! WHY? For time that seems hours, Artemis finally knocked on the door.

"Apollo!" She yelled, "Come out, and stop closing yourself in the bathroom, it will go away eventually! AND STOP TOUCHING IT AND JUST COME OUT. MULLING OVER THAT THING IS NOT MAKING IT GO AWAY! COME OUT! I NEED THE TOILET!"

"Shut up! What if it doesn't heal? My beautiful face is at risk here, hello?"

"I wish I know but still, locking yourself in isn't going to help." She paused and someone else is whispering to her. Soon, she started yelling again, "Come on out, Elizabeth have something that can hide that thing."

I opened the door, as elegantly as possible though I slammed it. "What is it?" I am willing to protect my awesome beauty. Even if I know Kate is going to give me something poisonous, make my beauty even worse because she's jealous, I mean who is not? With that type of super awesome look of mine.

"This is a concealer for pimples, try it, at least, it hide that pimple away." Kate said when she help me apply on the pimple. When she's done, I look into the mirror and saw that it was gone, but I knew it isn't. Because I'm a smart know-it-all-person. I can't use my powers, because they're gone.

"We're going to Elizabeth's school, according to Zeus."

"HUH!" I exclaimed.

"As exchange students from Greece, staying there for a week…"

"NO, NO, NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO, I AM NOT SHOWING THAT DISFIGURED FACE OF MINE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD, NO I SAID NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"It's just a pimple, for goodness' sake! Stop being such a nuisance, you moron!" Artemis started scratching her face.

"Nuisance? Stop scratching your face already!"

"I don't know why, but my hands just naturally go up and started scratching!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh, it's a mosquito bite." Kate said as if that sentence settles everything. "once a mosquito bites a person, it'll make that specific place very itchy. It's better to leave it and not scratch it as it will tear your skin."

Artemis looked as if she really wanted to faint. What happened to our immortal face and beauty? This place is too threatening! Throughout breakfast, Artemis and I kept quiet. Depressingly quiet. Quite unexpected of me, but my beautiful voice does not want to express itself today. I cannot blame it, because I, myself, does not want to express myself either. A pimple… The world is ending… NO, I've got a pimple on my beautiful face. A pimple, ruining that godly face of mine. Why? WHY! I miss my beauty.

Elizabeth brought us to the 'staffroom' for the teachers. The teachers are rude, unlike the teachers back in Greece that fear us.

"Oh, hello," another bald guy with a potbelly greeted us, "Mr. Phoebus and Ms. Diana. Welcome to our school, and thank you for choosing our school for your exchange program. I am so glad to have you here."

"Of course, you're glad. It is not Mr. nor Ms., it is Lord and Lady, impudence, slave!" Artemis nudged me, the teachers all looked at me like I am crazy. Forget it, this place is full of morons. So, that rude teacher laughed it off awkwardly and brought us to the classroom for introduction. I shall take away my words that it will be fun. After all, I don't think so. Such a waste of my beauty. NO! TAKE AWAY THAT PIMPLE!

**{A/N: Sorry for the confusing names. Let make if this way. the klutz's full name is Elizabeth Kate. The parents call her Beth, Apollo called her Kate, and Artemis call her Elizabeth. Sorry! Enjoy!}**


	14. Sequel Part 4 Remade

_**Sequel-of-the-series part 4:**_

The depressed feeling never left me. How could that impolite, rude, no manners, pimple actually attacked my face? Why, of all places, my face? I heaved a loud beautiful sigh, everyone in the classroom shot me a look of envy for my flawless beauty. Something, I know was destroyed by the bad villain, pimple.

"These are the students from Greece." The potbelly scratches his disgustingly huge nose. I realized that the potbelly is the total opposite of me. His nose is huge, mine is exceptionally beautiful shaped; his lips are bigger than sausages while mine is sexy and extremely kissable. His eyes are so tiny that I can't see anything, unlike mine, beautiful and luring. His face is greasy and mine is very smooth. However! I realized, with great horror, that we has something in common. The ultimate ugly disease: Pimple!

NONONONONO! How can we actually have something in common? The pimple that invaded his face actually invaded mine! NO! Oh dear, mortals, mourn for me, mourn for my flawless face. I am smart, and I am proud of that fact. I have an admirable voice, I won't deny it. My body is sexy, I admitted. I am awesome, no one doubt that. Furthermore, my face, the most beautiful part of my body actually has a pimple.

"So these twins are going to stay in our school for a week, apparently…" Eew, Eew, Eew, he's actually picking his nose now! Am I really going to stay in this disgusting dump for a week! "Now for some introductions." He put the finger he used to pick his nose into his mouth.

"P… Phoebus." I introduced with an extremely depressed tone that I bet the class became just as gloomy. I felt nauseas, that disgusting potbelly.

"Diana." Artemis introduced, with happiness. Her thoughts are so obviously exposed to the super, extremely awesome me: 'There's so many girls, tons of girls. Hmm, I can recruit more huntresses and form an army!'

There are times I wondered if Artemis is lesbian, she is so obsess over girls like me. No wonder we are twins. "Thank you," Potbelly placed his hands and fingers he used to pick his nose with on my shoulder! NO! My seductive, slim, wonderful, and beautiful! Of course, as politely as possible, I slapped his hands away. "It seems that they are living with Elizabeth Kate currently… Hmm, will Fiona, please go and get two more chairs for our guests so that they can sit near Kate?"

A pretty girl stood up. Compared to the goddesses and gods in Olympus enjoying their time of their immortality, she looks average. "I'm Fiona, the class representative." She gave me a wink.

What a playgirl, unlike me, who only kept a limited of ten girls at a time. I shall not let the harem of women, awaiting my return on Olympus, down, so I just ignored the girl. I know, you must be thinking the hottest of the hottest of the hot Apollo actually turn down a girl? But, as you said, a girl. I only play with woman.

After potbelly left, girls started crowding around me, bombarding me with questions. (Hey, I did learn something during my study session with Artemis.) I am not surprised, for a hot person like me to be surrounded by cute people, who are not as cute as I am. In other words, I'm perfect. Nothing can win me, because I am the first, the ultimate one and only hot person except…

"Phoebus? You had a pimple on your face." someone pointed out.

I felt my beautiful jaw dropped open, Artemis laughed aloud. "Good job, darling, what's your name?"

"Fiona." The girl stood out. I'd never liked her since just now. How could she actually point out a flaw to an immortal's godly beauty?

"I challenge you, Diana!" My beautiful voice stunned everyone; they froze, like what I had expected.

"Fine, what?" We got into an intense argument where the outcome is already predicted. I will win, of course, no doubt.

First, music. I won because Artemis is totally tone-deaf. As for studies, Artemis won by luck as she can never win the smart me. I won the population test because I am highly attractive and very hot. Artemis won the Archery test, because I missed the last shot as a beautiful and hot only woman in the school, known as the infirmary nurse, passed by me. In other words, it's a draw.

By the time the day ended, we're all dead beat. There is no winner, however, I have already form a fan club: Apollo's Wonderfully awESOme ME. =AWESOME. What a wonderful sounding name, as expected of me! "Phoebus! GOGOGO!" They screamed, and I made a pose while they take picture for memory.

"Phoebus," Artemis smirked, "let's have another challenge, whoever that finds your lyre first win. The winner gets to order the loser to do three things."

I hesitated. I already knew Artemis wanted to order me to:

1. Not to be so awesomely hotter than her.

2. Let her call me 'little brother' instead.

3. Let my harem be her huntress.

Usually, I will give in to her as she's younger. However this time, my pride will not allow it. "Fine." What a great deal. Probably she does not know, my lyre and I has this unbreakable bond because it loves my hotness as much as I love my hotness too. What a wonderful deal! As a very hot, wonderfully beautiful, person, I will win. Only if Pimple gives up invading my beautiful face.

**{A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, and I know this chapter seems so... rushed? I'll edit it ASAP and make the necessary changes. Kind of really busy nowadays, therefore, please forgive me this time! . SORRY! I'll rush it to make it as perfect as arrogant Apollo, hopefully, by this weekend. Once again, sorry people. Please review so that I know which parts I should change and which part I should leave it as it is. Thanks, and enjoy!}**


	15. Sequel Part 5 Remade

_**Sequel-of-the-series Part 5:**_

Hello, darlings, did you miss me? I'm sorry for the awfully long not updated story of me. Well, the person who is supposed to report got lazy and forgot. But worry not, I had her punished. So darlings, I bet you guys missed me so much you cannot sleep at night? I shall write a haiku specially for all my darlings out there:

I am not surprised,  
If you missed me very much,  
because you should be.

Oh dear, it seems like despite not reciting a haiku for so long, I'm still as good as always. That's not surprising. That's duh!

So let's continue with my awesome life, shall we? After a day, my pimple miraculously went missing, it's gone! Isn't that great? However, the impudence school actually sent us for hiking trip, how amazing. It was okay for me though, I've got a harem by my side, slaves by my leg.

"Help me carry this, George." I ordered an extremely ugly guy to carry my bag for me.

"My name is not George, it's Matthew." The petite ugly guy mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I dismissed him while I, the awesome me, climbed up the long flight of stairs. Everyone was affected the heat, by MY heat, because of the fact that I'm too hot, affected everyone in the area. I will be surprised if they're not affected. Everyone pants, sweats, unlike me, I feel as energetic as always, as hot as always, as awesome as always. Oh no, I've sense a haiku coming.

I am very hot,  
so much that no one can stand,  
Why am I so hot?

Oh dear, I can't help but applaud for myself. I can't help it if I'm born as a perfect person. What? Nobody is perfect? Well, I'm nobody. There was never a time that nobody can be hotter than me, never now, never in the future. Oh dear, who can understand the torture of being so hot? But well, who cares?

"Why don't you guys sweat nor pant?" A girl by the name of… of… Whatever panted.

"Oh, come on, ermmm…" I thought for a while and as I thought, she went head over heels, "I'm friends with the Sun, and I'm so hot that even the Sun can't make me sweat, right?" My face was so close to hers that I think she thought I am going to kiss her, but no, I'm sorry darling, I don't do those type of things to inexperienced people.

"Oh well," I took my face off, and of course, disappointment filled her face, and relief rushed to the rest. "I'll recite an awesome haiku just for you, my honeys." I cleared my throat and let my awesome beautiful deep voice charmed them.

"I know you love me,  
I mean who doesn't love me?  
I am beautiful."

That's awesome isn't it, of course it is. Once again, it's not surprising of how awesome I am. We finally reached the motel that we're going to stay for one night.

"Oh my god, what's with your luggage, it's so heavy!" George complained as soon as he almost threw the bag down.

"What," He said god didn't he? "Be careful with the bag, George, there's many valuable things in the bag that you can't afford if you break them!"

"I'm not George, I'm Matthew!" I don't place any importance to his existence so who cares.

I opened the zip of the bag, and luckily, whatever that's inside is still intact. I gently picked them up and hugged them, they're my treasure, the second thing I love most other than me myself.

"MIRRORS? CAMERAS?" I could almost hear Kate shouting loudly, making my awesome and most important eardrums bleed. "No wonder mom kept on complaining of our mirrors and cameras kept on going missing!"

"What's wrong with taking a little?" I muttered, admiring myself in the mirror, taking up the camera and take a few snapshots of the wonderful me. There's nothing more wonderful than my existence!

"It's not 'a little', you know, Apo… Phoebus, that's stealing." Artemis a.k.a Diana stepped into the room, reprimanding me, holding in her anger. "And also, what's with all those photos of yourself?"

"Isn't it nice? The photos of me?" I held it up high for everyone to admire the beauty of me, "I'll sell it to whoever that earnestly wants to buy." And of course, it's popular and in high demand.

Truthfully, this trip is a study trip, which means we are supposed to STUDY on this trip, but of course, that is not necessary for an awesomely smart student like me.

"Hey, guys!" David shouted loudly from outside.

"What, David?" I snapped annoyingly.

"My name is Matthew! But hey, look! We can't seems to enter the back part!"

Everyone slowly strolled to the back, indeed, no one can enter, there seems to be a boundary. I smirk to Artemis, a.k.a Diana. "Does this feel familiar?" The Olympian power in the air was strong, VERY STRONG!

Diana, a.k.a Artemis, smirked back. I flipped back my beautiful hair and laughed, "That's why. This place is only accessible to awesome people like me!" I walked through the boundary.

Artemis, a.k.a Diana, followed soon after.

"Try to follow me,  
I bet that you can't pass through,  
as I am awesome."

I stepped through and walked in, the awesome beautiful hot me shine up the entire dark forest, not long after, I heard the beautiful sound of harp and voices. "My offspring." I thought, definitely, because they love me so much that they must follow their father's footstep as a musician.

"Welcome, My lord Apollo, Artemis." A man, or rather, half man half horse, a centaur, a.k.a Chiron welcomed me wisely.

"Chiron, nice to see you again." I smiled cheerfully, and awesomely that I won't be surprised if the forest became so bright that even the Sun, which is me, can't compete. I am just too wonderfully hot.

We're at camp Half-Blood, a place where I haven't stepped in for a very long time. Ahh, what magically oxygen to breathe in. My beautiful sons and daughters, your father is here, to blind you people with my light, to burn you people with my hotess, and lastly, amazed you with my awesomeness.

**{A/N: Sorry people, for the extremely late update! I hope the population of Apollo had not decrease! [Apollo: Oh no, of course not, I am too awesome to be forgotten. And MY POPULATION WILL NEVER DECREASE, right, darlings?] I hope you people will continue to support Apollo. [Apollo: Of course they will.] I'll try to upload as often as I can. [Apollo: that's what you said all the times.] Sorry people, once again. ENJOYYYY!~]**


	16. Sequel Part 6 Remade

_**Sequel-of-the-series part 6:**_

I bet you guys missed me plenty, but I'm back, with my awesome wonderful story of my camp life.

"Why is camp Half-Blood here?" Artemis asked, looking around in amazement.

"The number of demi-gods have been increasing a lot so we need a bigger place." Chiron shook his head sadly.

"It must be those irresponsible gods, right? A-PO-LLO?" Artemis glared at me, her voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Oh, L-IL' SIS-TAR! Do not be jealous, for the beautiful me can't help but attract woman!" I flick my head back and laughed an awesome wonderful throaty laugh.

Artemis just stared at me, her eyebrows twitching. Oh my, I cannot help but make my lil' sister charmed too. That's how awesomely awesome I am. Oh my, oh my, I am so proud of my own godly beauty. Camp Half-Blood, a place where I have not stepped for a long time.

"So… You're Apollo?" A girl around the age of twelve to thirteen walked into the forest, facing me.

Her hair is black, her eyes are blue. Truthfully, she's a stunning beauty, although no one can ever win against my beauty. She looked almost like… "ARTEMIS!" My beautiful throat let my thoughts screamed out loud.

"What!" Artemis looked at me unbelievably.

My hands shivered because I was amazed. "It's a mini Artemis!" I ran over to hug my mini twin sister, but instead I receive a slap. ON MY FACE! HOW DARE ARTEMIS DO THAT TO MY AWESOMELY WONDERFULLY HOT FACE!

"Don't be stupid…" The girl mumbled.

"If you're not Artemis," I racked my awesomely brain. It took me a long time because my brain is big and need a long time to search for a small answer like this. After a short one minute, I thought of it. "ARTEMIS!" I turned at the real Artemis, my beauty dimmed because of my stunness. "YOU… YOU!" I sobbed. "YOU BROKE YOUR VOW!"

"WHAT! NO!" She screamed.

The spotlight shone on me, or rather, the sunlight, I looked up into the sunlight. "Artemis, how… how could you do this to me? YOU BROKE YOUR VIRGINITY VOW!" I cry, my beautiful tears rolled down my awesomely beautiful cheeks.

"Don't be so dramatic, dad." The girl shrieked.

"Dad…" I said.

"Dad?" Artemis repeated.

"dad." The girl repeated, twice.

"DAD!" I screamed. "I'm A DAD!" I ran towards the edge of the cliff. "OMIGOSH! I AM A DAD!" My beautiful voice echoed. Oh, I am so hot, so beautiful, I am a dad.

"Don't be so dramatic and stupid, Apollo. You have already fathered so many kids." Artemis sighed.

She actually sighed at the awesome me. I can't help but always feel dramatic, because, I am pretty, I am awesome, I am beautiful, my voice is beautiful, my voice is wonderful. Oh no, why am I so awesomely perfect?

"Fine." I flashed my awesome smile. "But she looked like Artemis."

"I took after my mom's hair, and your blue eyes, thus the resemblence to my aunt." The resemblence is too uncanny. But, what can you expect from a lovely god like me? Many things. I went and took a closer look at my daughter. She pointed her finger on my face, and poke it.

"OUCH!" I yelled. The trees shook under my beatiful wonderful voice. "What are you doing?"

"I've heard that my dad is beautiful. But you has a pimple." She stated.

A pimple? Really? A PIMPLE! I thought it was gone. As fast as I can, I ran towards David, and grabbed my bag, taking out the mirror. Many questioned me what I see in it.

"A monster. A horrible monster." I told them.

"What is it?"

My hand shook in fear, my beautiful blue eyes windened. "A PIMPLE!" And well, I ran back in. That was hardly any exercise because I did not even sweat, no one can catch me because I'm awesomely fast. Like duh!

I ran towards Artemis, and grabbed her by her shoulder. "WHO IS THE GOD OF PIMPLES! WHY IS HE TREATING ME LIKE THIS?" And I panted. Hard.

"Don't be stupid." Both mini and huge Artemis smacked me on my beautiful head. "There's no god of pimples."

"But…" I sulked. And despite sulking, I still look awesomely hot, and wonderful.

"We got to get going, my idiot of a bro." Artemis looked at the sky.

And an awesome idea popped up in my mind. "Wait," I told her. "Anyone has a paper?"

Mini Arty gave it to me. "And a pen, idiot, how am I gonna write? With my blood?"

"Like father, like daughter."

"WHAT?" We glared at huge arty, who whistled as though she's innocent. It was horrible. As expected from someone with NO music talent. Why is she this awesome god of music's sister? I'm so awesome!

I ordered Arty to built a fire while I write in huge letters.

**"I WANT MY AWESOME LIFE BACK! TYVM!**

I look at my slip. Hmm. And added a 'your son' there. I admired my own awesome beautiful handwriting, and burnt it. My heart goes along with it. My awsome master work will be burnt to Zeus in no moment.

"Ok, let's leave." I say reluctantly. Putting my hands together, praying that he'll received it. HOW COULD MY OWN FATHER DO THAT TO ME! I, A GOD, HAD TO PRAY TO ANOTHER GOD! MY PRIDE, MY WONDERFUL AWESOME PRIDE IS GONEEEEEE! WILL YOU BELIEVE THIS?

Anyway, we walked out, and of course, the awesome me need to be escorted, so Chiron and my mini daughter…

"Eh, what's your name?"

She clicked her tongue. "Charolette."

"Surname?"

"You're my dad."

"Oh yes." I turned to my sister. "what is our surname?"

She ignored us, and continued walking. What an annoying sister! She should be proud of me, what a wonderful awesome brother I am. She is so… urgh… so… urgh… forget it. I'm awesome. Until that perverted stalker pimple stalked me. Anyway, we walked out of the border and Chiron and Charolette walked us out. I expected Charolette to cry, but she didn't. As expected from my daughter, she's brave and awesome, lke her dad, although her dad is… more awesome. Oh man, how can I be so awesome? Urgh.

"What happened to your mom?"

"She left me here… And took off with my brother…"

"Is your brother, my kid too?" I imagine a cute guy with awesome looks like me, but I'm hotter, obviously. I'm always hotter. Wait, I'm hot. Always hot. Can't imagine my hotness? Touch the Sun. Urgh, I feel so hot, awesome, nice, dazzling, sexy, oraculous, magnificent, elegant. HANDSOME!

"Nope. Lucky."

"What…" We continued strolling. My awesome footsteps made awesome wonderfully music.

And we reached. And saw David. He ran over. "I'm so worried. What the…"

HE DROPPED THE BAG OF MIRRORS ON MY LEG! OUCH! And I heard a shatter. I JUMPED, PICK UP MY MIRRORS, AND CAMERAS.

"David! WHAT THE!" I screamed. I'm so awesome, and I screamed my awesome wonderful scream. –Man, I love myself. Ttm.- Don't you guys love me? I AM A WONDER. I am miracle itself.

"Char…" He muttered. "Why are you here? AND WHAT IS THE HALF-MAN HORSE?"

"Matt."

"He can see you?" Arty asked Chiron and mini arty.

"He's…"

They're ignoring me. The awesome me.

"my brother." Charolette murmured.

I had the second shock of my entire centuries life. IN MY ENTIRE AWESOME WONDERFUL LIFE, I GOT TWO SHOCKS ON THE SAME DAY! OMGOMGOMG. WHERE IS MY LYRE? SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! SHE LOOK LIKE ARTY! I AM AWESOME! I AM HOT! I AM WONDERFUL! I LOVE MYSELF! AND…

"I BROKE A NAIL!" I screamed. That's my second shock.

**{A/N: I know this took a long time. But I'm busy with exams and stuffs. Anyway, SORRY. I hope this is funny enough to make people's day! God, Apollo's a bimbo.}**


	17. Sequel Special

_**Sequel Special: **_

_What if one day Apollo and Artemis change personalities?_

Hello, my name is Artemis, Arty for short, that's what my brother calls me, but I think I deserve better than that because I'm far too awesome. I have a twin brother, his name is Apollo, and he LOVES calling me his lil' sister too. Truthfully, his brain is pathetically small, because he doesn't know that I born first, unlike me, the smartest of them all. Excludes Athena.

Anyway, are there any girls out there who would want to be my huntress? Oh wait, everyone loves to be MY huntress, of course they would want. Right, darlings? Only awesome people like the extremely awesome me wants to vow to be a virgin forever. Teenagers nowadays, -sigh-.

"Arty," That's my brother. He's hot, but I'm cooler. "Can you stop bothering me?"

He's driving his chariot. And I'm… well, hitching a ride. "I am not." Of course, I'm too awesome for him. He should be glad, and thankful to Zeus that I'm actually his twin.

"Oh, hello, Thalia." Apollo greeted, his composure calm.

I stood out of Apollo's chariot, and elegantly took delicate steps out. I held to Thalia's hands and started dancing. "Hello, Thalia, do you miss me? Of course you do!" I can see hearts forming in her eyes. "Who doesn't? Oh god, I'm a sinful lady." I danced away.

My brother shook his head at me, childishly. "Will you stop it, Arty? You're scaring them." He placed his hands on Thalia's shoulders.

"I am not, lil' bro. I'm charming them. They're my huntress, look, they're so smitten." I sang. My flawless beauty is of course, charming and godly. I'm a goddess. A perfect goddess. I'm beautiful, and cool, and awesome, and I hunt well. Oh, myself charm me. I'm in love.

I sashayed towards the mirrors and glance at my wonderful beauty. One that charmed me. "Why am I so beautiful?" I asked myself.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the prettiest of them all?" I chanted.

"You, of course, my goddess, Artemis." I laughed. I'm the prettiest. Of course, since when am I not? I'M ALWAYS THE PRETTIEST! I'm prettier than Aphrodite. I should be the God Of Beauty.

"You should stop calling me lil' bro, we're born on the same day, for Olympus sake, I'd hope you'll stop that, and grow up, Arty." He frowned.

Unlike me, he looked terribly ugly when he frowns. I look pretty no matter what expression I wear. Oh, dear Lord, all men loves me, and all women loves me too. BECAUSE I AM JUST TOO AWESOME! Can't you imagine how beautiful, or how awesome I am?

"Artemis, I wish you'll stop messing around with the mirror." I heard the voice of the women I disliked most.

Hera.

"Oh, hello, Hera, it's nice to… see you." Sarcasm flowed from my beautiful voice.

Apollo bowed. So did Thalia. I just stayed there. As if I'll bow my just-too-awesome head to Hera.

"Hello, Artemis. You are already so stunning that I thought the mirror will shatter." She is SOOOOO not up to my intelligence.

"Oh, thank you, Hera. I knew that."

She shut up.

I KNEW IT. I'M SMARTER THAN HER. (Y) How can people just not love me? I'm so wonderfully awesome. No one can be number one if I announce myself number one. I'm THAT awesome. Love me. Boy, aren't I just too wonderfully awesome?

"_I can't help but be,  
so wonderfully perfect,  
everyone loves me."_

It's so easy to learn the Haikus my brother is so addicted to. But I'm better with it. A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hahahahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahahaha hahahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahahaha...

The evil laugh she made that night was still ringing in her ears. Slowly, she looked up at her blonde twin brother, and told him. "I'm dreamt of the most terrible nightmare yesterday."

"What?"

"I dreamt that… I became you."

**{A/N: You can't really blame a brain-dead, bored author. ENJOY THIS.}**


End file.
